khazfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovan
There was once a man named Lovan, who hailed from the city of Mamphleeshis in Noh’Garr. He was born in year 85. He, with his family migrated to the lands known as Chaln-Ane, to the city of Sa’pone. Lovan grew up studying his father’s trade of carpentry, until he was roughly 17. Lovan was recruited into the military and trained with the Master Guardsman Hrekoth Morani. At 20, Lovan was dispatched to the city of Arlocke to assist with some uprisings that were occurring at the time over the large taxes placed upon the city. When Lovan arrived he saw that the people of Arlocke were being abused and tortured by the guard, and Lovan was horrified. One evening, Lovan broke into the armory and armed the citizens of Arlocke, and they took back their city and chased off the military of Sa’pone. The city of Arlocke erected a statue of bronze to celebrate Lovan, and Lovan swore never to return to Sa’pone. Lovan moved to the northern town of Pukawood for many moons while he was planning what to do with his life, and at the age of 32 he decided to construct a safe haven for those who are weak and abused. Lovan gathered helpers from Pukawood and a slightly more northern city named Mezanous to assist him in constructing this haven. Lovan and his hundred or so followers moved south back into the region of Chaln-Ane down the Aleradi River and began construction right under the borders. Lovan went south back to Arlocke and saw it was becoming a much more stable city for the people, however Lovan still gathered up all the homeless, the sick, the outcasts, etc. and a surprising amount of volunteers and sent them up to the keep. Lovan, only at the mere age of 33 returned to Lovan’s Keep to see a majority of the place completed. There were walls protecting the haven and all the services needed for other means of protection as well. All of the medical buildings and the farms were constructed and Lovan was pleased. Lovan stayed there until year 120, when he heard of uprisings in the nation of Krelle specifically in Terras Haven, which Lovan’s friend founded. Lovan left Lovan’s Keep permanently and moved to Terras Haven where he stayed until he was 50 years of age. In year 135 Lovan moved far south with a large amount of refugees from Terras Haven and built another fort, named Fort Lovan. Lovan protected the city until he was 83 years old. Lovan left Fort Lovan after he was sure it would not be attacked once more. In year 168 Lovan returned to Sa’pone for his sister Rega’s funeral, but he was not happy to. Once the leaders of Sa’pone had realized that Lovan had returned to the town they beat him publicly and banished him from Chaln-Ane, swearing to destroy Lovan’s Keep if he stayed. Lovan reluctantly moved to the city of Pukawood with his friend from roughly 50 years back. Lovan built himself a shack slightly north of Pukawood and there he peacefully passed away in year 170, the event was recorded by an elderly Chalnese author who had found Lovan's hut while on his way home from selling his books in southern Alrndir. "As the sun set over the vast scrubland of West Alṙndir, the air burst to life with the soft tune of the steadily glowing fire-crickets. Their song wafted over the rolling grey-grass hills and dipped into the otherwise quiet valleys of lush trees and calm lakes. In a small brush forest of Pukawood's heathland was nestled an old log cabin. The cabin had been abandoned for years, since before the era of civil unrest, as its only inhabitant (a lonely hermit, bent and tired) had passed away in his sleep over 50 years ago. The hut was humble, rather small, and built of sturdy oak which was now grey and cracked from the elements. The roof was once shingled with wood slats, which have long since fallen away leaving the top of the building exposed save for some wood rafters and beams. All along the sides, soft tendrils of moss stretched upward, slowly eating away the logs and returning them to the earth of which they once were. The door lay ajar, warped from ages of rain and sun, so it could no longer be closed. Inside, among piles of dead leaves and moss, a family of badgers had made a nest and grew up in the musty shade of the old house. A small fireplace still had bits of charcoal from its last fire, and a ratty straw couch had become a home to small mice which scurried along the creaking floorboards. And nestled beneath the fur covers of a simple bed, slumbered the dry bones of a hermit from a forgotten age. His name was Lovan."